exo_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Joev14/Exo-Force: My favorite character
Alright, I've had many people ask me, "So Joev, who's your favorite character?" Well, I love them all really :P. I'll go into a small detailed explanation for why I like them all, then tell you who my favorite is. The first in this list has to be Takeshi, he's known as the unofficial leader of the exo-force team, a position that would be official if Hikaru wasn't also fighting for it My first set I ever got was the Grand Titan, and Takeshi is iconic to me because he's the fighter, all the others on the team use battle tactics, but Takeshi is firm in his footsteps, and he never stops shooting, primarily because of his past and his family being captured. Probably one of my favorite movements in the entire series is when Takeshi uses his middle and index fingers to pinch the blade of his Grand Titan. Hikaru is probably the icon for Exo-Force, even though he's not the leader of the team, he's pictured in every comic facing towards a Devastator Robot, and you see him more than any other character, he leads the charge in many battles, and he's known for his quick thinking and stale jokes. He's the cool and controlled character of the series, when he's with his teammates, he never pauses, though in some of his one-man-missions, we see that this guy does know fear, especially when he goes up against the Sonic Phantom for the first time. Even under intence pressure, he's still a quick thinker and can pull off amazing feats. Ryo is the one I can probably relate to the most, at the beginning of the series, he's the little guy who is behind the battle machines, he designs them and repairs them, he's the leader of the tech team and a total genius, that's sadly often overlooked by the rest of the team before the Golden City discovery. He's got a strong bond with his battle machine, to the extent that when it's fried "beyond repair" he is able to fix it, and he even moves all its programming into his newer battle machine, the Cyclone Defender. Ryo's always the one to make the impossible possible. Ha-Ya-To is probably the one that is most overlooked, of the four main characters, he's kind of the one that's in the back of the picture, Since he's only the second best pilot in his division, the first being Hikaru. He's always the last one to arrive on the scene, he was the last of the four to arrive at the Golden City, and with the exception of the Golden Guardian, he always gets the smaller battle machines (Also, for those of you who are thinking "What about the Aero Booster, it's big", No, it's not. It's a small battle machine, The Blue Falcon, what makes it big and fast is its booster pack, which often gets knocked off his back and Ha-Ya-To is stuck with the smaller battle machine). He wasn't featured much in the first year of exo-force, and with the exception of his debut with the Bridge Walker, isn't in any significiant portions of battle. During the Golden City Era however, he's featured in a lot more battles and is asked to do some pretty tough missions, namely his retreval of a Code Brick in Ghost of the Past. Hitomi, even though she's around during the Split Mountain Era, her name is never revealed and she doesn't play a major role until The Golden City Era. When I was reading the comics, I often noticed her and thought to myself, "I wonder if she'll ever play a big role". She's overlooked a lot for the same reasons Ryo is, she's a techi and she never goes into battle. So. I have to say that my favorite is Ryo, many people like him for many reasons, as for me, I feel like he's the character I can relate to the most, he's the guy who's always doing amazing things, but nobody ever really understands him, and a lot of people think he's a bit wierd. But in the end, you couldn't get on without him, and his technological skills and engineering masterpieces aren't matched by any other. Plus I love big tanks >:D Category:Blog posts